


The Last of Us - Chika and You as Joel and Ellie(In Japanese)

by Valrohna



Category: LoveLive - Fandom
Genre: L'alliance
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valrohna/pseuds/Valrohna
Summary: これはラストオブアスをベースにして作ったオリジナルストーリーです。キャラクターは高海千歌と渡辺曜。クリッカー(Clickers)：感染者(Infected)。盲目だが耳が非常に良い。音を立てたら全力で走ってくる。捕まったら即死。ラスアスプレイヤーに恐れられている。Original English Editionhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/14976233





	The Last of Us - Chika and You as Joel and Ellie(In Japanese)

世界は感染症によって崩壊した。ずいぶん昔のことだ。  
生存者は多くいるが殺し合って生きている。食料、資源、そして自分の身を守るための武器をめぐって戦っているのだ。  
ある日、千歌と曜は沼津にある浦の星女学院に留まっていた。

曜「空を見に行かない？」  
千歌「う～ん、今そういう気分じゃないんだ。」  
曜「綺麗な海だって見れるよ。行こうよ！」  
千歌「この教室は私たちがいつも授業を受けてたんだよね。空も海も好きだけど今はここにいたい気分なんだ。」  
曜「そっか。じゃあ私一人で行ってくるね。」  
千歌「うん。楽しんできてね。」  
曜「千歌ちゃんもね！

千歌と曜はまだ生きている。多くの場所を歩き回ってきたがどこに行っても廃墟だ。  
この浦の星女学院も含めて。  
千歌と曜は感染者や多くの人間とも殺し合ってきた。いつ感染者や人間に殺されるかわからない。一瞬でも気を抜くことが許されない。

千歌「なんで…なんでみんな助け合って生きていけないの？　できることなら人を傷つけたり殺しなんてしたくないのに。昔に戻れたらいいなぁ。私たち、あの頃は本当に輝いてたよね。スクールアイドルやってた時代。でも………みんな死んじゃった。私と曜ちゃん以外……」

突然、銃撃戦の音が聞こえた。かなり近い。  
曜が銃を持って現れた。

曜「千歌ちゃん！！」  
千歌「どうしたの？」  
曜「ここから出ないとまずいよ！！　人が来た！！」  
千歌「嘘でしょ！　この辺は人が少ないんじゃなかったの？」  
曜「理由はわかんない。とにかく行こう！」  
千歌「わかったよ。」  
曜「長い間戦ってなかったけどやり方覚えてるね？」  
千歌「うん」  
曜「じゃあ行こう！　銃持って！」

千歌は机の上に置いてた銃を取った。

敵「いたぞ！！　こっちだ！！」

バットを持った敵は素早く教室に入ってきた。  
千歌に近づいている。

曜「千歌ちゃん危ない！！」

千歌はなんとか攻撃をよけた。千歌はその敵を撃った。  
敵は次々と千歌と曜のところに来ている。

敵「殺された！　あいつ死んだぞ！！」  
敵「油断するな！　ただのガキどもじゃねえぞ！！」

千歌と曜は敵と戦っている。

突然、ここにいる全員がクリックのような音を聞いた。

敵「くそ！！　クリッカーだ！！」  
敵「しっ！！　音を立てるな！」

千歌、曜、敵は何体もいるクリッカーを見てる。クリッカーは意味もなく歩き回っている。誰も音を立てない。

千歌「曜ちゃん、いいこと考えた」  
曜「なに？」  
千歌「一瞬でできるだけ多くの敵を撃つよ。クリッカーは私たちに気づくはず。でも敵もクリッカーの相手をしなきゃいけなくなる。クリッカーは私たちを追いかけてくるけど敵から逃げるには楽になるはずだよ」  
曜「オッケー乗った！」

千歌と曜は5人の敵を見つけた。敵も千歌と曜に気がづいたが戦えない。

敵「おい何やってんだ！　音を立てるな！　クリッカーに殺されたいのか？」

千歌と曜は何も言わずに敵に銃を向けた。

敵「おい待てって！！」

千歌と曜は敵を撃った。敵は死んだ。  
クリッカーは千歌と曜を含めた全員に気づいた。全員クリッカーに追いかけられている。

敵「うわぁああああああ！！　来るな！！」  
敵「撃て！　撃ち殺せ！！」  
敵「助けてくれえええええええええ！！」  
曜「千歌ちゃん、行くよ！」

敵は自分たちに近づいてくるクリッカーの相手をするのに精一杯だ。  
辺りは銃声、クリックのような音、悲鳴でうるさく響いている。  
千歌と曜もクリッカーに追いかけられている。千歌と曜は出口に向かって走っている。

しかし突然、曜は撃たれた。倒れた。

千歌「曜ちゃん！！」  
曜「千歌ちゃん…私を置いて逃げて…！」  
千歌「ダメ！！　絶対助ける！！」

曜を撃った敵が出てきた。

敵「見つけたぞ」  
千歌「こっち！」

千歌は曜を美術室に連れて行った。幸いテーブルがあった。千歌と曜はテーブルに隠れた。  
敵も美術室に入ってきた。

千歌「そこで待ってて。あいつを回り込んでくるよ」  
曜「千歌ちゃん、だめ………」

しかし千歌は行ってしまった。

敵「てめえらが殺したのは俺の仲間だったんだぞ！！　出てこいよ！　望み通りの殺し合いだ！」

敵は曜に近づいている。  
曜は敵を見ようとしている。しかし少しでも顔を出すと撃ってくる。幸い曜は弾に当たらなかった。  
しかし敵はもっと近づいている。

突然、曜の反対側から銃声が聞こえた。

千歌だ。

千歌が敵を撃った。敵は千歌が回り込んで来ていることに気づいていなかった。

敵「このくそガキが！！」

敵は千歌を殺すことで頭がいっぱいだ。  
敵は撃ってるが千歌は隠れている。千歌に弾が当たらない。  
曜は敵を撃つチャンスをつかんだ。  
曜は敵を撃った。死んだ。

To be continued...


End file.
